Thin wall diamond drills are widely used for drilling holes in concrete, reinforced concrete, block, glass, ceramics, and other hard natural and composite materials. Traditionally, the method of mounting thin wall diamond drills 1, FIG. 1, onto a drilling machine involves an internally threaded portion 2 fixed to one end 3 of the drill barrel 4, (usually 1¼″×7″ female thread) that is threaded onto a male threaded drill spindle (not shown).
Even though diamond thin wall drills 1 are extremely efficient, the core 5 composed of the material being drilled often becomes jammed within the drill barrel 4 upon removal of the thin wall diamond drill 1 from the hole (not shown). Consequently, the jammed core 5 must be removed before the operator can drill another hole. Removing a jammed core 5 before drilling a subsequent hole reduces the overall efficiency of the drilling process, and sometimes takes much longer than the actual drilling cycle itself.
When drilling, a core of material 5 is formed within the drill barrel 4 which can sometimes break into pieces. The diameter of the core DC is approximately the same diameter as the inside diameter of the diamond crown IDC. The difficulty arises when a portion of the core 5 breaks or becomes lose in the drill barrel 4. This difficulty arises from the fact that the IDB and the inside diameter of the threaded portion DT create an obstruction from removing the jammed core 5. IDB and DT are an obstruction because IDB is approximately the same diameter as DC and larger than DT. Moreover, during the drilling cycle, the end 3 is threaded onto the drill spindle, thus any attempt at trying to remove a jammed core 5 from the drill barrel 4 by forcing the core out the diamond crown end would necessitate the removal of thin wall drill 1 from the drill spindle.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means to quickly and easily remove a jammed core from a drill barrel. The method should also be easily adaptable to existing drill spindles, thus allowing existing drills to be easily retrofitted without the necessity of any specialized tools.